1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to multi-media file processing in a wireless device and, more particularly, to a system and method for analyzing and categorizing multi-media data files received by a wireless device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile wireless devices can accept and render a variety of content types. For example, mobile devices can accept audio data, ringtones (a specialized form of audio data), video data, and the like. Such content is not always easy to identify given the different methods by which data is delivered to the mobile device and given the wide range of content types and file container formats for holding content. For example, data may be delivered via a browser download, service-specific clients, side-load; removable memory, thumb drive, Bluetooth, peer-to-peer WiFi connection, and other techniques by which data files are delivered to the mobile device.
Downloaded content is often accompanied by data which may purport to identify the content. For example, downloaded content may be accompanied by a Multi-Purpose Internet Mail Extension (MIME) type, such as audio/3GPP, which serves as a hint to the mobile device as to the type of content being delivered. However, MIME types are not available in a number of file delivery scenarios.
A common technique is to infer content types based on the file name extension (e.g., .mp4). However, this approach is often inadequate because file name extensions may identify the “container,” but not identify the content. For example, a file with an .mp4 extension could contain AAC audio or AMR audio. A file may contain multiple content types simultaneously, such as AAC audio and MP4 video. Thus, content identification based on file extension types or MIME types are inadequate to determine actual content type. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a system and method that allows the accurate determination of file content type and which processes received data files based on the identification of content. The present invention provides this, and other advantages, as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.